What Love Sees
by Bent137
Summary: A third person view of Jess and Rory's relationship. : [OneShot]


****

Title: What Love Sees  
**Author:** Bent137  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Improv:** Story inspired by a film starring Edward Herrmann  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything in connection with it, or What Love Sees or anything in connection with it, or "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Krevizuk and I obviously don't own Love.  
**Author's Notes:** This is dedicated to Bella. Bookends is a fantastic site, and you rock. This is also dedicated to Alexis and Milo, without whom the fic would be naught. The chemistry I see, that crackles my set, it's inspirational and awe inspiring.  
**Spoilers:** Will reference characters and situations not found in Season   
One.

****

What Love Sees

__

Somethin' in your eyes/makes me want to lose myself,

makes me want to lose myself/in your arms.

There's somethin' in your voice/makes my heart beat fast,

hope this feeling lasts/the rest of my life.

****

They think I don't see them, but I do. Really, how could you miss them? I think that they think no one really sees them, I mean REALLY sees them. For the most part they'd be right. I watch the town as they patronize the two. It makes me sick. Sometimes I wish I could just reach out and slap Taylor. Yes, they think no one sees them, that no one understands. I see them, and I understand. I think Luke understands too. I know that he at least sees them. Do you see them?

I hope you can, if only you could see them alone. They become completely different, they become one. They are one soul in two bodies. I asked the higher power why he did this, he never answered me. People talk, and they say that everyone has someone. Everyone has that other half of their soul in another body. These two are lucky they've found theirs.

Maybe that's why opposites seem to attract. I know you think I should know, but I don't make the rules, I just play by them. Well I try to play by them, sometimes things happen. I always hate it when things happen, horrible things. Things that mess with my plan, with his plan.

Hopefully these two will be different. I watch them from afar, I follow their actions with my eyes, and feel what they feel swelling inside of me. I know I have to keep an eye on them. They're wonderful, they're perfect, they give me hope for a better future as corny as that sounds. They're the cream of the crop, they're yin and yang, Lucy and Ricky, bread and butter. As she would put it, they're coffee and sugar.

I wonder if she knows, if she knows how he looks at her when he thinks she can't see. He always has that distant look in his eyes, the one that brings wedding bells to mind. A gaze with such intensity and passion it almost burns me to see it. That soft smile will fall upon his lips and for a moment, all is right with this world, and I can forget the tragedies that have befallen many of my charges.

I wonder if he knows, if he knows how she looks at him when she thinks he can't see. She always has that same distant look in her eyes, the wedding bell look. She also gazes at him with such intensity and passion it almost burns me to see it. She will smile, and her face will light up just to see him walking into a room. To see them exchange those soft secretive smiles, that speak loud and clear. It's so perfect it makes me ache inside.

I think, I created this. I helped push this along. I put that light in her eyes. I made that smile grace his crooked lips. I made them fall, hard and fast. For them there's no turning back, I made it far too late. They're both too far gone. I believe they'd travel to the ends of the earth to be with each other, and I can't blame them.

It's all because of me. I know it, because it's what I see. I'm what I see. In their eyes, their smiles, their words and actions, the light touches, the brief hugs, the sweet kisses, the lingering looks, the slow passionate kiss that wraps them both up in each other. When they hold each other, when they sleep, when they dream, I see me. I see me in them, and they see me in each other.


End file.
